Al infinito y más allá
by Chindyalo
Summary: FLUFFYFEST2011 para la petición hecha por Cydalima. RESUMEN: Draco quiere viajar al espacio y Harry debe cumplir sus caprichos como buen novio que es, ¿cierto? Harry no parece muy contento con las exigencias de Draco


**NOTAS: **Agradezco mucho a PoisonIvyPI porque siempre me ayuda mucho con mis Drarry's.

**AL INFINITO Y MÁS ALLÁ**

Draco se sentó sobre el sillón de la sala y sintió un gran alivio cuando los músculos de su espalda —que habían estado tensos desde primera hora del día— se relajaron ante la comodidad del mueble. Se estiró como si se tratase de un felino y soltó un pequeño gemido de satisfacción, aquello no era algo que hiciera muy seguido, incluso ahora que ya tenía más de dos años sin tener ningún contacto con su padre, Draco no había perdido las actitudes y reglas sociales que había adquirido desde pequeño. Pero el menor de los Malfoy había tenido una semana muy pesada y ahora que finalmente había llegado el viernes, no se sentía tan mal de perder toda postura elegante y aristocrática bajo la privacidad de su hogar. _Su__hogar._.. aún había ocasiones en el que pensar en aquel departamento lleno de artefactos muggles como "su hogar" le resultaba surrealista. Aunque claro que, después de haber perdido todos sus derechos sobre cualquier negocio y propiedad de los Malfoy, todo había cambiado en su vida; y aún existían momentos en los que a las personas que lo habían conocido desde pequeño les costaba creer que aquello había sido una decisión que él mismo había tomado. Había ocasiones en las que el propio Draco no sabía si el haberse decidido por ocupar un puesto en Gringotts había sido lo más adecuado, y es que no había sido nada fácil el haberle dado la espalda a sus padres al renunciar a la fortuna a la que había tenido derecho como heredero de la familia, pero al ver el departamento que compartía con Harry y saber que era algo que habían logrado obtener con sus propios ingresos le hacía sentirse feliz y muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Su relación con Harry había sido una razón de gran peso para decidir deslindarse de su responsabilidad como heredero Malfoy, pero también había tenido otras razones igual de importantes que lo habían orillado a dejarlo todo. Después de terminada la guerra y de que él y sus padres salieran libres de cargos que pusieran en peligro su libertad física y económica, Draco había buscado a toda costa desligarse de aquellas tradiciones tan conservadoras que, si bien no todas estaban enfocadas en la prioridad del estatus de sangre, continuaban impidiendo el progreso profesional que él buscaba, además de que estaba colocando a los negocios de su padre en desventaja debido al nuevo auge que estaba teniendo el mundo muggle en el mágico. A pesar de haber perdido la guerra y de que debido a los cargos judiciales había perdido muchas de sus propiedades, Lucius Malfoy no sólo le había puesto un alto a su hijo, sino que también lo había amenazado con desheredarlo si comenzaba a actuar como la mayoría de los empresarios en el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña, "postrados a los pies de los mestizos y muggles".

¿Y qué había hecho Draco? Bueno, primero que nada le dijo a su padre que haría lo que él quería con la empresa, bajo sus reglas y sus tradiciones; después comenzó a actuar de manera sutil haciendo pequeñísimos cambios en aquellos negocios donde ya tenía el control absoluto. Fue en una de esas reuniones extraoficiales cuando su camino volvió a cruzarse con el de Harry Potter. En un principio, Draco se había reído y burlado del hecho de que "El héroe mágico" fuera solamente un trabajador más en el área de Servicios Muggles en el Ministerio de Magia, aunque por supuesto que el otro le había regresado la burla al momento de enterarse de que las intenciones que tenía con los negocios del gran mago "antimuggles", Lucius Malfoy. Pero conforme pasó el tiempo, una extraña amistad de odio-camaradería surgió entre los dos para después pasar a ser una de las parejas más controversiales y comentadas en El Profeta.

Si en el momento en el que Draco había comenzado a corresponder a las coqueterías de Harry hubiera sabido que terminaría ridículamente enamorado del otro, tal vez nunca se hubiera acercado al moreno. Ahora, en cambio, sabía que por más cliché y empalagoso que sonara, no sabría cómo vivir sin la compañía de Harry Potter. De hecho, fue justo cuando los lazos con su padre se habían roto por completo cuando Draco no sólo se dio cuenta de qué tanto significaba Harry para él, sino que también había tenido que poner las cartas en la mesa sobre lo que quería hacer con el futuro de los dos. Él ya no era un niñato dependiente de su padre y sabía que tenía que desprenderse de ciertas cosas si quería lograr sus objetivos. Su padre, por su puesto, había culpado de todo a Potter, había despotricado contra el héroe del mundo mágico, criticado el "súbito" interés de su hijo por hacer negocios con los muggles y mestizos, para finalmente haberlo puesto a elegir entre él, su fortuna y negocios y "Potter y sus estúpidos muggles". Fue precisamente eso lo que hizo que Draco terminara por decidir cortar contacto de manera definitiva con quien fuera una vez su ejemplo a seguir. Con su madre todo fue más doloroso, ella realmente nunca lo había puesto a elegir pero al momento en el que su hijo había abandonado la Mansión Malfoy, ella también se había alejado de él y ahora sólo platicaban a través de cartas que eran escritas una o dos veces por mes.

Y no fue, como su padre lo había dicho, que Draco se decidiera por "su amante en curso", como se había empeñado en nombrar a Harry, sino que él no podía estar en buenos términos con alguien que lo pusiera a elegir entre dos personas tan importantes. Así fue como Draco había pasado un año muy difícil y lleno de sacrificios. En un principio se había negado a aceptar que Harry se encargara de todos los gastos en el pequeño departamento que en ese entonces tenían muy cerca del Callejón Diagon, el "maldito orgullo" de Draco no le dejaba estar tan humillantemente a disposición económica de su pareja. Fue, de hecho, una monumental pelea con Harry (y que casi les cuesta la relación que ni el propio Lucius había podido romper) lo que le hizo torcer el brazo y aceptar que no sólo necesitaba la ayuda de su novio, sino que también admitir que no estaba mal recibirla, y finalmente aquello hizo que su relación se fortaleciera aún más.

Gringotts jamás fue su primera opción para trabajar, ni siquiera estuvo dentro de sus primeras diez opciones, no obstante, después de las múltiples entrevistas a las que Draco había acudido en los diferentes negocios dentro y fuera del Ministerio de Magia, se dio cuenta de que en todas esas partes lo veían y trataba como si esperaran de él una forma de trabajar igual a la que se manejaba en la empresa de Lucius Malfoy, y no era de que no aceptasen sus ideas sobre involucrarse cada vez más con los muggles, no, muy al contrario, eso era precisamente lo que muchos en el Mundo Mágico habían comenzado a buscar desde finalizada la guerra, el problema era que esperaban que Draco sacara a flote sus negocios de la noche a la mañana como si de un milagro andante se tratara. Así fue como tuvo que bajar un poco sus expectativas para alcanzar un ideal mayor, llevando sus propuestas al banco mágico más famoso e importante en el Reino Unido. Sorprendentemente sus ideas sobre nuevas relaciones con los muggles, no sólo fueron muy bien vistas, sino que le ofrecieron formar parte del grupo encargado de colocar el primer banco mágico en toda Europa, uno que estuviera dentro de un área completamente muggle. Debido a esto, cuando Draco tuvo el dinero suficiente como para compartir de manera equilibrada sus gastos con Harry, y de que luego de meses de duro trabajo por fin el nuevo "Banco Gringotts" (por suerte los muggles admitieron de buena manera aquél nombre y los mestizos y squibs que vivían en el mundo muggle lo aceptaron felizmente), los dos decidieron mudarse al centro de Londres después de semanas en búsqueda del departamento ideal para los gustos de los dos.

Ahora, a poco más de dos semanas de que se hubieran mudado por completo a su nuevo hogar, Draco todavía se encontraba en el tedioso proceso de acostumbrarse a vivir en un lugar donde no podía utilizar casi nada de magia, aunque Harry le había prometido de que Granger acudiría la próxima semana para colocar los hechizos que ella, como parte del Departamento de Control de Magia en el Mundo Muggle ("maldito nombre largo y ridículo te cargas en ese gafete, Granger"), podía poner en su departamento y así los dos tuvieran la libertad de realizar magia (que no llegara al exceso y eso incluía aparecerse y desaparecerse) sin afectar sus artefactos muggles ni los de sus vecinos.

Draco miró el reloj colocado sobre el televisor y se dio cuenta de que al menos aún faltaba una hora para que Harry saliera de su trabajo y los dos pudieran ir a comer algo. Los viernes ninguno de los dos cocinaban y ya habían adquirido la costumbre de ir a comer cualquier cosa para después pasar a alguno de los bares de soho y regresar al departamento ya muy entrada la noche. Había que vivir la vida, ¿no?

Draco encendió el televisor y comenzó a pasar por todos los canales buscando algo que llamara su atención. En un principio había odiado ese aparato cuadrado que Harry había insistido en que compraran, no le veía el chiste y además había asegurado que "esa cosa" rompería el diseño elegante y moderno que había puesto en la sala principal. Sin embargo, el moreno había insistido en comprar el aparato y ponerlo en el centro de la sala. Cuando Draco por fin aprendió a utilizarlo, pudo ver algunos programas muy interesantes y terminó por agradarle el susodicho objeto. Pero su adicción comenzó cuando Draco, en uno de esos domingos sin mucho que hacer porque Harry había tenido que acudir a alguna reunión con los Weasley (a las cuales él seguía rehusándose a asistir), descubrió que no sólo podía entretenerse viendo programas de cultura general o sobre economía, sino también con los programas televisivos más estúpidos de la historia. ¿Cómo? Bueno, la ventaja de la televisión era de que Draco podía realmente decirle a las personas lo estúpidos que eran o burlarse abiertamente de ellos, sin sufrir las consecuencias, y si de plano se hartaba de ellos sólo hacía falta un botón para callarlos.

"Ah, ojalá eso pudiera hacer cada que tengo que ir de visita a la casa de Weasley y Granger" solía pensar Draco.

Pero hoy no era uno de esos días donde los programas tontos llamaban su atención. Ya iba por la segunda vuelta en toda la programación y no encontraba nada que lo entretuviera más de cinco segundos Estaba por rendirse y apagar el televisor cuando se detuvo en un canal ante la impresionante imagen del espacio exterior que estaban mostrando. Draco subió el volumen y comenzó a escuchar lo que al parecer era una pequeña nota en las noticias donde hablaban sobre "la última aventura del transbordador espacial Endeavour", pero la nota duró tan poco y fue tratada de la forma más escueta que hasta le dieron ganas de alojarle el control remoto a la televisión. No lo hizo porque... pues porque un Malfoy no arroja cosas a las personas o a los objetos como si fueran unos salvajes Gryffindors, ¡no señor! Lo que hizo Draco fue ir al estudio y encender la computadora que Harry tenía, aquel aparato aún no sabía utilizarlo muy bien y realmente no le llamaba tanto la atención como para aprender a utilizarlo apropiadamente, pero se defendía lo suficiente como para poder buscar información en Google.

* * *

><p>—¡Hey, siento la tardanza! A mi jefe se le ocurrió hacer una reunión de última hora. Muero de hambre, ¿estás listo? —fue la manera de saludar, llegar y dar informes de Harry dos horas después. Draco lo miró con una ceja levantada sin decir mucho ante la forma tan desaliñada en el que su novio se encontraba.<p>

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres la única persona que conozco que es capaz de usar un Armani y, aun así, lucir tan informal y andrajoso como un vagabundo? —preguntó Draco tranquilamente y comenzando a apagar la computadora para después recoger el puño de papeles que había impreso.

Harry frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada observando su traje y sin saber realmente a qué se refería su novio, su traje no estaba _tan_arrugado y además lo de moda era traer la corbata mal puesta... ¿no? Al ver el gesto de indiferencia que hacía el moreno, Draco sólo puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de la silla, le dio un seco beso a su novio en los labios y se dirigió a la sala para recoger sus llaves.

—No te preocupes, Harry. Estoy seguro que algún día un milagro decidirá tocar a esta puerta y finalmente podrás utilizar un traje como se debe —dijo la voz del rubio desde la puerta del departamento—. Vamos, muero de hambre y estoy seguro que tú también. —Harry sonrió y negó levemente con la cabeza sabiendo que si le seguía el juego a su novio sólo terminarían discutiendo. Llegó a la puerta y los dos se fueron caminando hacia el metro tomados de la mano y platicando sobre su día en el trabajo.

Decidieron comer en un nuevo local de comida japonesa para después acudir a uno de los bares que más les gustaba. Estaban en medio de su tercera copa de vodka cuando Draco se le acercó a Harry y le susurró al oído con una voz medio arrastrada:

—Llévame al espacio, Harry.

Harry lo miró con diversión y sin entender mucho a qué se refería el otro. Normalmente Draco era muy reservado con sus muestras de afecto cuando estaban en un lugar público, pero también sabía que cuando estaba bajo las influencias del alcohol sus inhibiciones desaparecían y solía convertirse en un novio muy afectivo.

—Aún no te terminas la tercera copa de vodka y ya quieres llevarme a la cama, ¿acaso te has vuelto más vulnerable al alcohol? —le preguntó Harry acurrucándose sobre el cuello de su novio y dejando que sus pulmones se llenaran del aroma de su perfume. Draco se enderezó haciendo que la cabeza de Harry quedara sobre el aire y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Idiota, hablo en serio. Quiero que me lleves al espacio, que me subas al transbordador ése que van a aventar al cielo en dos semanas.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto y se acercó a la copa de su novio olfateando el contenido y cerciorándose de que no tuviera algo más que simple vodka.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Draco? —preguntó el chico cuando vio que su bebida no estaba alterada.

Draco bufó con exasperación y se armó de paciencia para explicarle al otro.

—En dos semanas van a disparar un transbordador al espacio, se llama Endeavour; el transbordador, no el espacio —aclaró Draco pero al ver que el otro le lanzaba una mirada de "ya lo sé, imbécil" él sólo alzó las manos en señal de defensa—. Sólo aclaraba por si no lo sabías, Potter. Bueno, el caso es que lo lanzarán y estará dieciséis días en el espacio para después regresar. Es su último vuelo que hará y yo quiero estar ahí.

Harry lo miró sin decir nada por varios segundos, tratando de procesar lo dicho por Draco. A diferencia de su novio, a él sí solía afectarle el vodka desde la primera copa. Cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera alucinando todo lo que el otro le estaba diciendo, pero en el fondo sabía que no estaba tan borracho.

—Déjame ver si entendí bien. ¿Quieres ir a ver cómo lanzan el transbordador ése al espacio? Seguramente lo van a pasar por televisión, Draco, puedes verlo desde la comodidad de la casa y sin tener que ir hasta donde sea que vaya a ser ese lanzamiento.

Draco frunció el ceño con enojo.

—No, no quiero _ver_cómo lo lanzan. Quiero ir, quiero estar en ese cohete o cómo sea que le llamen. Quiero estar ahí, quiero ir al espacio. Y quiero que tú me lleves.

Hacía varios meses que no escuchaba ese tono tan berrinchudo y caprichoso de Draco pero Harry no había extrañado en lo absoluto cuando su novio se comportaba como solía hacerlo durante sus momentos más infantiles e inmaduros en Howgarts. ¿Llevarlo al espacio? Ahora sí que Draco se había bordado la barra de lo coherente y realista.

—Draco, no puedo llevarte al espacio, no puedo meterte a ese transbordador y lo sabes —le dijo tratando de sonar lo menos condescendientemente posible, ya que sabía lo mucho que le molestaba al otro que le hablaran así, como si de un niño de tres años se tratara, aunque esta vez era precisamente como estaba comportándose.

—Por supuesto que es posible, Harry. Ni siquiera lo has intentado y ya estás diciéndome que no. Si quieres, dámelo como un regalo de Navidad adelantado.

—Faltan como siete meses para Navidad, Draco. Además tú no celebras esa fecha.

—Pues ¿qué mejor manera de comenzar a festejarla, no lo crees?

Harry negó con la cabeza y se tomó de un trago el resto de su vodka para después hacerle una señal al mesero para que se la volviera a llenar. Si iba a tener esa conversación con Draco, mejor hacerlo estando más ebrio.

—Mira, Draco. No sé de dónde has sacado esta idea loca, ni mucho menos qué tanto sabes sobre el asunto —comenzó a hablar Harry luego de que le hubieran llenado su copa y haber tomado la mitad de su contenido—. Pero cuando te refieres a viajes espaciales también estás refiriéndote a la NASA y esta es una de las... amm... instituciones con mayor seguridad en el mundo muggle.

—Sé lo que es la NASA, Potter, no necesito que me lo expliques —le interrumpió Draco con los brazos cruzados en una clara muestra de su profundo enojo.

—Bueno, entonces con mayor razón debes saber lo imposible que es inmiscuirse para alguien como tú y yo nos que no tenemos nada que ver con su área de trabajo. Mucho menos estando a dos semanas de que lancen el transbordador. Seguramente ya tienen meses, sino años, con todo listo y sumamente vigilado.

—Harry, todo eso ya lo sé. Pero no es imposible, estamos hablando de una oportunidad que no sabemos cuándo se volverá a presentar y _realmente_quiero ir. —Esta vez Draco ya no sonaba molesto sino ansioso porque Harry entendiera la magnitud de lo que estaba hablando—. ¡Por Merlín, eres el héroe mágico! Si hay alguien que puede lograr meternos a ese cohete ese eres tú.

—Primero que nada, no me llames así, sabes lo mucho que odio ese apodo —dijo Harry comenzando a enojarse—. Segundo, ¿cómo me va a ayudar ser quien soy en el Mundo Mágico en la NASA?

—Pues porque hay magos que trabajan ahí. ¿Acaso no sabías que muchos de los avances tecnológicos que han permito que el hombre haya llegado al espacio han sido gracias a la aportación de la magia?

No, Harry no lo sabía, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco se sorprendía por la información. Después de todo, desde que era pequeño había cosas como esa de que el hombre hubiera llegado al espacio exterior que le parecían sumamente irreales, pero ahora como mago todo tenía más sentido.

—Pues no, no lo sabía. Pero eso no quiere decir que yo pueda llegar y decir mi nombre y automáticamente me abrirán las puertas. Además, la NASA está en Estados Unidos, estoy seguro que ahí ni siquiera saben quién soy.

—¡Oh, Harry, no puedes decir eso si ni siquiera lo has intentado! —dijo Draco haciendo un puchero y hablando como un niño berrinchudo, algo que normalmente criticaría en _cualquiera,_pero que sabía que siempre funcionaba con Harry y su corazón Gryffindor activado a sentir lástima y compasión por todo el que le rogara algo. Pero su novio no pareció verse afectado en lo más mínimo por aquel gesto y lo miró seriamente—. Mira, sé que no tengo la mejor relación con mi padre pero... —Harry bufó y Draco aclaró—: bueno, no tengo ninguna relación con mi padre en estos momentos. Pero sigo siendo un Malfoy y todavía me sé la lista de los nombres de sus contactos más poderosos en Gran Bretaña y otras partes del mundo. Estoy seguro que entre ellos habrá al menos un par que tenga buenos contactos con la NASA, pero no tanto como para que pueda entrar al transbordador, aunque seguro tú sí podrás.

Harry se terminó su copa de vodka y colocó varios billetes en la mesa para después levantarse y colocarse el saco que se había quitado al llegar al bar.

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Draco sorprendido y siguiendo a su novio que ya iba llegando a la salida del lugar. El otro no se detuvo hasta que los dos estuvieron en la fría calle y luego de tomar un suspiro lo miró como si estuviera conteniendo su coraje. Draco se estremeció ante aquella imagen.

—¿Sabes por qué terminé mi relación con Ginny? —preguntó de la nada y con un tono molesto. Draco quedó un poco aturdido ante el nuevo tema.

—¿Porque eres gay? —preguntó Draco con obviedad.

—No, de hecho llegué a esa conclusión tiempo después de mi relación con ella. Terminé con ella porque me di cuenta de que ella no me estaba viendo como una persona, sino como me ve el resto del Mundo Mágico: un héroe todopoderoso y toda esa mierda.

Draco comprendió hacia qué tema se estaba dirigiendo Harry y _no_quería que aquello se convirtiera en una pelea, realmente tenían mucho sin discutir por algo tan serio como eso y no quería empezar ahora.

—Harry, yo jamás...

—¿Y ahora tú también me sales con eso? Tú, que entre todas las personas sabes lo qué se siente que te traten de manera especial solamente por la fama que tienes, sea buena o mala, lo que se siente que la gente espere actúes como la prensa y los rumores te han descrito. ¿Tú también me ves como un maldito instrumento para acceder a todo lo que las "demás personas normales" no pueden acceder?

Draco respiró hondo. De acuerdo, lo aceptaba, la había cagado realmente esta vez, pero no por eso iba a permitir que se terminara de arruinar su noche con Harry, incluso si eso significaba desechar por completo su grandiosa idea que había tenido después de haber visto aquella nota informativa en la televisión.

—Lo siento, Harry, realmente lo lamento, jamás quise que se entendiera así lo que te dije. —Draco se acercó a su novio y le habló en un tono tranquilo ya que momentos antes el otro había comenzado a alzar la voz y las personas que estaban entrando y saliendo del bar los habían comenzado a ver con una curiosidad nada fingida.

—De hecho sí quisiste que se entendiera de esa manera desde el momento en el que me llamaste el Héroe Mágico sabiendo cuánto odio ese apelativo, sabiendo cómo me molesta que me vean como si fuera una llave maestra para cumplir los caprichos de la gente. ¡Joder, Draco! —terminó gritando Harry y alejándose completamente del rubio que había intentado tranquilizarlo colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Harry, vámonos de aquí. Hablemos en otra parte, vayamos al departamento, platiquemos ahí—. Intentaba tranquilizarlo Draco, asimismo miraba con odio a los peatones que volteaban a verlos con expresiones interesadas.

"¿Como si nunca antes hubieran visto una pareja pelear en plena calle?" preguntó el rubio mentalmente, mirándolos con el mayor desprecio posible para después regresar sus ojos hacia su novio. Harry sólo negó la cabeza mientras metía sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, dificultando, así, el contacto que Draco intentaba hacer al acercarse más a él.

—No, yo eh... te veo ahí más tarde. Por el momento prefiero no ir a casa —dijo el moreno habiendo perdido por completo el enojo en su voz y su rostro, pero luciendo ahora triste y herido. Draco sintió un dolor en su pecho al verlo así, pero no podía hacer nada, al menos no por el momento. Harry lo que quería y necesitaba era estar alejado de él, entonces iba a respetar eso.

—De acuerdo, está bien. ¿Irás a casa de We-de Ron? —preguntó vacilante y tragándose la frialdad con la que normalmente solía pronunciar el nombre del mejor amigo de su novio. Había cosas que parecían que nunca iban a cambiar.

Harry lo miró intensamente por varios segundos para después asentir con la cabeza.

—Sí, supongo que iré con él y Hermione. Eh... te vas con cuidado —dijo Harry a modo de despedida y comenzó a caminar hacia la esquina de la calle y esperar un taxi que lo llevará cerca del Caldero Chorreante para de ahí trasladarse por Flu a casa de sus amigos.

Draco luchó con la urgencia de detener a su novio, de intentar arreglar las cosas, temía que aquello se convirtiera en algo mayor y estaría mintiéndose a sí mismo si no aceptara que le aterraba la idea de que su relación se terminará así nada más, no ahora que sabía lo que era tener al ex Gryffindor en su vida. No después de haber compartido tantas cosas juntos. Pero no dijo nada y sólo lo miró marcharse para después regresar caminando al departamento, como muy pocas veces había sucedido, con la cabeza baja.

* * *

><p>—No sé qué decirte, amigo. Sabes que Malfoy jamás me ha parecido la persona más agradable del mundo —dijo Ron pasándole una cerveza fría a su amigo y sentándose junto a él en el sillón que daba frente a la chimenea. Harry aceptó la bebida y comenzó a tomar de su contenido sintiendo el contraste de su sabor con el del vodka que había bebido en el bar —. Si me lo preguntas, te diré que estoy sorprendido que hayan durado tanto tiempo. Yo sólo les daba tres meses cuando comenzaron y aún así se me hacía mucho tiempo.<p>

—Ron, no estoy terminando mi noviazgo con Draco —le reclamó Harry frotándose la sien con una mano.

—Lo sé —dijo su amigo seriamente y jugando con la botella entre sus manos antes de darle un rápido trago—. Y por eso no sé realmente qué decirte. El albino sí que metió la pata esta vez.

—Oh no, Harry. Estás enojado con él así que como tu mejor amigo tengo el derecho, e incluso el deber de insultarlo todo lo que quiera... y tú el de secundar mis insultos.

Harry soltó una risa y se relajó un poco en el mueble mientras le daba otro trago a su cerveza.

—¿Eso quiere decir que debo hacer lo mismo cuando tú y Hermione discutan? Porque realmente no quisiera insultarla, menos sabiendo que seguro ella terminaría enterándose. Muy bien sabemos que tiene oídos en todas partes.

Ron soltó una carcajada y colocando las piernas sobre la mesa central, poniéndose más cómodo en el sillón.

—En eso tienes razón. Además, no creo que tengas que ponerte en esa posición alguna vez, ya sabes lo que ella dice cuando nos peleamos, que soy yo el que siempre lo provoca —dijo Ron con burla, Harry sólo negó sonriendo. Si había una pareja que fuera más dispareja que la que formaban él y Draco, era la de sus dos mejores amigos. Merlín sabía si más de una vez había deseado que sus amigos jamás hubieran dado el siguiente paso. Eso de quedar en medio de sus constantes peleas no era divertido. Por supuesto que cuando había comenzado su relación con Draco se había tragado muchas de esas ideas.

—Y hablando de Hermione, ¿dónde está? No creí que fuera a encontrarlos aquí en un viernes por la noche, pensé que estarían afuera aprovechando sus últimos meses de libertad —bromeó Harry.

Ron bufó.

—Hermione ha decidido aprovechar esos meses de libertad por su cuenta —dijo Ron con un poco de amargura y al ver la duda y confusión en los ojos de su amigo, aclaró—: Sigue en el Ministerio. Se la ha pasado ahí hasta altas horas de la noche toda la semana; creo que piensa que cuando nazca el bebé ya no podrá volver a trabajar, ni a hacer nada o qué se yo. Lleva semanas actuando como maniática, ya no sé si sea por las hormonas del embarazo o porque siempre ha sido así y ahora tiene una razón para desatar su locura sin sufrir consecuencias —dijo Ron mirando con un poco de aprensión su botella que aún estaba a más de la mitad.

Harry se asustó un poco por las palabras del pelirrojo. Aunque el embarazo de su amiga había llegado de manera inesperada, incluso cuando sus amigos aún no habían tenido en mente la idea de casarse, Harry pensaba que estarían muy felices con la noticia. Él al menos lo estaba, porque, aunque no estuviera biológicamente ligado a ellos, no podía dejar de sentir que muy pronto se convertiría en un tío. Sus amigos ya le habían asegurado que en cuanto el bebé naciera lo nombrarían su padrino, aquello le ilusionaba mucho. Jamás creyó que todo eso pudiera estar agobiándolos tanto.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —preguntó torpemente, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Ron—. Oye, sé que no ha de ser nada fácil eso de ser papás y menos si no lo planearon, pero no puede ser tan malo. Además es Hermione, tú me dijiste hace mucho que ella era la única, ¿no? —el otro asintió sin levantar la mirada de la botella—. Entonces, no hay por qué abrumarse Los dos sabemos que Hermione suele ponerse un poco… bueno, muy frenética cuando las cosas se salen de su control, pero, sinceramente no me imagino a alguien mejor para convertirse en mamá. Y tú seguramente serás un estupendo padre —finalizó Harry dándole un apretón en el hombro y zarandeándolo un poco para animarlo, el otro sonrió y se relajó.

—Tienes razón, Harry. Perdóname por mi pequeño drama —dijo Ron riendo un poco y frotándose el rostro—. ¡Mírame! Se supone que debería estarte apoyando, levantando tu ánimo y presenciando tus vergonzosos lamentos y lloriqueos.

Esta vez los dos chicos soltaron una carcajada que no se detuvo hasta que una muy greñuda y visiblemente cansada Hermione, entró por la puerta principal de la casa. Ron se levantó de su asiento para saludar a su novia con un dulce beso en la boca, colocando con cariño su mano derecha sobre el todavía pequeño bulto en su estómago.

—¡Harry, qué milagro! —saludó la muchacha al percatar la presencia de su amigo que ya se había levantado para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla—. No me digas que habíamos organizado una reunión para hoy. De haberlo recordado hubiera llegado antes.

—Oh, no, no te preocupes, Hermione. Vine sin avisar, ya sabes, para visitarlos y ver qué hay de nuevo.

—¡Se peleó con el hurón! —dijo Ron dirigiéndose hacia a la cocina y llenando un vaso con jugo para su novia. Cuando regresó, el moreno lo miró con reproche y él sólo se encogió de hombros antes de decir—: ¿Qué? Lo siento amigo, pero Herm se iba a dar cuenta tarde que temprano. Más temprano que tarde, si me lo preguntas.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada severa a su novio y no le dijo nada. Tomada de la mano de su amigo se dirigió al sillón y se sentó junto a él mirándolo con preocupación y compasión. La chica siempre iba a comportarse como la mamá pollo de los dos, por más que se empeñara en negarlo.

—¿Qué sucedió, Harry?

Harry suspiró y comenzó a contarle lo que había sucedido con Draco, aunque esta vez mucho menos alterado que cuando recién había llegado a la casa de sus amigos y había soltado todo su parloteo a un sorprendido Ron. La muchacha lo escuchó sin decir nada y cuando Harry terminó su relato le acarició la espalda con ternura por varios segundos. Ron se había sentado frente a ellos adquiriendo nuevamente su expresión seria y compartiendo miradas de entendimiento con la muchacha cada vez que Harry suspiraba, pero sin volver a insultar a Malfoy.

—Realmente no sé qué decirte, Harry —dijo Hermione sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de su amigo—. Sé que Draco siempre ha sido muy caprichoso, sobre todo cuando estaba en Hogwarts, y que está acostumbrado a obtener casi todo lo que quiere, pero estoy segura que te dijo todo eso sin siquiera pensarlo. Lo más seguro es que sólo estaba enfocado en ese viaje que quiere hacer y las palabras salieron de su boca sin haber sido procesadas primero en su cerebro. —Harry no les había dado detalles a ninguno de los dos acerca de lo que Draco había insistido tanto, de cierta manera se sentía un poco apenado de decirles que su novio, Draco Malfoy, uno de los magos que más había odiado a los muggles y mestizos y que ahora, por más que trabajara en el centro muggle de Londres, continuara con muchas de las tradiciones más viejas de la magia, estuviera empeñado en entrometerse en un proyecto muggle, sería visto como algo ridículo por sus amigos; por lo menos sabía que Ron se reiría del asunto un buen rato—. Además por lo que nos cuentas, Draco realmente parecía arrepentido por lo que dijo.

Ron soltó un bufido audible y miró con enojo a su novia.

—Claro, defendamos al albino —exclamó el pelirrojo.

—¡Ron!

La chica lo miró detenidamente hasta que el otro suspiró y se relajó en el asiento mirando con un poco (sí, sólo un poco) de pena a su amigo.

—Lo siento, pero bueno, creo que de todas formas deberías de quedarte hoy aquí. Se merece una noche de amargura y dolor en el rincón del departamento. Ya sabes, que sufra para que así aprenda, ¿no? —terminó con una sonrisa cargada de burla. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa aunque con menos gracia y Hermione se limitó a negar con la cabeza y murmurar un "hombres" para ella misma.

—De acuerdo, entonces, si piensas quedarte, déjame prepararte la habitación de invitados, Harry —dijo la castaña levantándose del sillón.

—Oh, no te molestes, Hermione. Yo puedo hacerlo, no tienes por qué esforzarte.

—Harry, estoy embarazada, no con una enfermedad terminal. Además eres mi invitado, a pesar de Ron, sigo teniendo mis modales.

Y dicho esto Hermione se alejó hacia la habitación de invitados dejando a los otros dos poniéndose al corriente de las últimas novedades en el mundo del Quiddtich.

* * *

><p>Draco miró por quinta vez el pequeño reloj ubicado en la mesa de noche junto a la cama. Aunque Harry le había dicho que regresaría más tarde, debía haber imaginado que no lo haría, mucho menos si estaba con el zoquete de Weasley. Seguramente ya lo había convencido de terminar su relación, después de todo, la comadreja jamás había ocultado su desagrado sobre su relación con Harry. Con los años sólo había aprendido a cerrar la boca, sin embargo, sabía que eso era producto de la mano dura de Granger. Si Draco había aprendido algo con su padr,e era que no podía obligar a nadie a elegir entre las personas que más quiere. Bien sabía lo importante que era para Harry toda la flota Weasley y Granger, no estaba tan tonto como para intentar jugarle la misma treta que su padre había jugado. Aunque, en su defensa, los Weasley, o por lo menos la comadreja, sí merecían ser expulsados de la vida de Harry.<p>

Suspiró de frustración mientras veía con coraje el techo de la habitación. Aunque las peleas con Harry habían sido una constante en su relación, hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaban de ser pleitos por meras tonterías. Esta vez sabía que un simple "perdón" no solucionaría las cosas. Y eso que pedir perdón era algo que Draco no solía practicar mucho en su vida, de hecho. Si mal no recordaba, sólo con Harryla usaba. Y una vez en una incómoda plática con Granger, había dicho la palabra con total sinceridad. No, Draco no era la persona más humilde del mundo, eso lo sabía bien. Lo que le molestaba era que Harry parecía olvidarlo muy seguido.

Gruñendo de coraje, Draco se sentó en la cama y fue a la sala. Era inútil intentar dormir, sabía que el sueño no llegaría si estaba enojado y con esa angustia en el pecho que no le dejaba en paz. Se acercó a la cocina para preparase un té y vio el puño de hojas que había impreso horas antes. Un puño de hojas que contenía algo que lo había emocionado tanto. Con ese recuerdo su furia despertó. Tomó las hojas y las arrojó al momento que soltaba un grito de coraje. Coraje con la estúpida televisión que le había despertado esa idea sobre el maldito viaje al espacio, coraje con Harry por ser tan sentimentalista y tomarse todas sus palabras tan en serio y creer que ahora lo quería utilizar por su fama, coraje con esa estúpida fama de Harry porque sin ella no se le hubiera ocurrido sugerir que consiguiera que los dos entraran al proyecto ese, coraje con Weasley y Granger por tener en ese momento el privilegio de lavar el cerebro de su novio para que seguro terminara aún más enojado con él. Coraje con su padre por haberle consentido tanto en su niñez y haberlo convertido en un hombre caprichoso y que buscaba conseguir lo que quería a cualquier costa.

Coraje consigo mismo por cómo había actuado, por culpar a todo mundo antes que a sí mismo.

Por haber lastimado una vez más a Harry.

* * *

><p>El inconfundible aroma de café recién preparado lo despertó. Harry se estiró en la cama al igual que un felino. Cuando sintió que el lado derecho de la cama se encontraba vacío, recordó que no se encontraba en su casa. Suspiró, pensó en los eventos de la noche anterior y miró el techo con un poco de apatía. Sabía que no podía estar enojado con Draco por siempre. No <em>quería<em>estar eternamente molesto con él. Pero no por eso pensaba olvidar todo repentinamente y pretender que nada había sucedido.

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta y Ron entrando a la habitación sin anunciarse fue lo que terminó por despertarlo.

—¡Vamos, Harry! Muero de hambre y Hermione dice que no piensa servir la mesa hasta que te hayas despertado... así que levanta tu trasero de la cama y vente a la cocina que ya quiero comer.

—¡Ronald Weasley, más te vale no haber ido a despertar a Harry! ¡Te advertí que no lo hicieras!

Sin quitar la mano de la puerta, Ron giró su cabeza hacia la cocina y respondió:

—No, cariño. Harry ya estaba despierto cuando llegué, lo prometo. —La chica sólo lanzó un bufido de incredulidad como respuesta y Ron puso los ojos en blanco para después regresar su mirada a Harry y decir—: Te digo, amigo. Las mujeres se vuelven locas cuando están embarazadas.

Harry alzó una ceja y se tragó el "tú te vuelves loco cuando tienes hambre". Mejor se levantó de la cama para ir al baño y después encontrarse con sus dos amigos en la cocina. Hermione, sentada frente a la pequeña mesa de madera, leía unos papeles y estaba vestida de manera muy formal como para un sábado en la mañana. Ron, en cambio, continuaba con el pijama puesto y trataba de robar un poco de la comida servida en uno de los platos sin que su novia se diera cuenta.

"Sólo les falta el anillo de matrimonio para completar el cuadro perfecto", pensó Harry entrando finalmente en la cocina.

—¡Buenos días, Harry! —Saludó Hermione levantando la mirada de los papeles y sonriendo a modo de saludo—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—¡Yo llevo diciéndote más de media hora que tengo hambre! —Se indignó Ron.

—Harry es nuestro invitado, Ron. Uno debe ser amable con las visitas —dijo Hermione sin perder su sonrisa. Al parecer había amanecido de buenas—. Además, tú _siempre_tienes hambre.

—¿Irás a trabajar hoy, Hermione? —preguntó Harry antes de que Ron comenzara una tonta disputa con la muchacha, el otro pareció considerar un momento si pelear o no y mejor se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer con mucho entusiasmo.

—Oh sí, Harry. Tengo muchas cosas por hacer y en muy poco tiempo ya no podré hacer todo como ahora, con el nacimiento del bebé y todo...

—... pero si sólo tienes tres meses de embarazo, aún tienes cinco largos meses para planificar todo —intentó razonar con su amiga, pero ella solamente soltó una risa bañada de incredulidad. Ron le hizo un gesto de negación, obviamente él y ella ya habían tenido aquella conversación varias veces y si normalmente era inútil razonar con la muchacha, suponía que con el embarazo su terquedad había aumentado mucho. Súbitamente Harry se sintió un poco feliz y aliviado de que fuera gay y que jamás tendría que preocuparse ni lidiar con aquellas cosas. Aunque, siendo honesto, la idea de algún día tener una familia, unos niños a los cuales criar evitando que Draco los consintiera tanto… toda esa idea le ilusionaba de sobremanera.

—Oh Harry. Cinco meses pasan volando. A parte, seguramente tendré que incapacitarme antes del parto. Una mujer no puede andar de aquí para allá cuando tiene un embarazo tan avanzado. En todo caso, por el momento no ando preparándome para cuando deba de quedarme en casa por el bebé, sino porque en dos semanas realizaré un viaje que es muy impor...

—¿Disculpa? ¡Creí que habíamos quedado en que no irías a ese viaje, Hermione! —interrumpió Ron con una voz que Harry muy pocas veces lo veía aplicar, uno de completa seriedad. Su mirada no era menos intensa. Hermione cerró los ojos momentáneamente y respiró hondo antes de mirar a su novio con la misma intensidad. Harry comenzó a sentirse un poco incómodo, conocía perfectamente a sus amigos como para saber cuándo se avecinaba una pelea de verdad entre los dos.

—No, Ron, no _quedamos_en nada. Tú sólo expresaste tu opinión, pero no por eso voy a desperdiciar una oportunidad tan importante para mi carrera. Si no puedes entenderlo, está bien, allá tú, mas no por eso esperes que voy a cambiar de planes.

—¡Oh, claro, lo olvidaba! Aquí la que manda y la que toma todas las decisiones eres tú, ¿cierto? En esta casa yo no tengo voz ni voto —La voz de Ron ahora había adquirido un tono muy amargo y sus orejas ya estaban completamente coloradas.

—Ron, por favor, no te comportes como un melodramático...

—Ehhh... ¡chicos! —Harry estaba _realmente_incómodo y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño brinco sobre su asiento cuando sus dos amigos voltearon a verlo y dijeron un "¿Qué?" al mismo tiempo. Al ver la cara de susto del moreno, sus rostros se tranquilizaron e inclusive parecieron un poco avergonzados.

—Lo siento, Harry. No debimos haber perdido la compostura así frente a ti. Eres nuestra visita, después de todo —dijo Hermione después de varios segundos de un incómodo silencio.

Sin saber de dónde provino, Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada que se ganó las miradas incrédulas de sus amigos. Por varios momentos no pudo detenerse y cuando por fin lo logró un dolor en su estómago le dijo lo mucho que había reído. ¿Ron y Hermione? Bueno, los dos lo estaban mirando como si se hubiese convertido en el mismísimo Merlín para después comenzar a cantar la macarena.

—¿Estás... bien? —preguntó Ron como temeroso de escuchar la respuesta, o que se sobreviniera otra ola de carcajadas.

Después de varios respiros hondos que marcaron el dolor en su abdomen, Harry por fin pudo tomar el control de su voz con la seguridad de que no volvería a reír como loco.

—Sí, lo siento. Es que... —otro respiro hondo y un pequeño gemido ante el dolor abdominal—, lo siento, Hermione pero lo que pasa es que llevo desde los once años viéndolos perder el control. Y bueno —los miró con entendimiento pero ellos sólo alzaron sus cejas en señal de confusión y él aclaró—: creo que estoy un poco habituado a todo esto y me... pareció gracioso —terminó en un tono un poco triste al ver que los otros dos no le veían la pizca de gracia al asunto. Harry suspiró en señal de derrota y decidió cambiar de tema—. Como sea, ¿de qué viaje están hablando?

Hermione suspiró y bajó su mirada a su plato que continuaba intacto, después volvió a levantar los ojos para ubicarlos momentáneamente en Ron que se rascaba la nuca como intentando no hablar de nueva cuenta de la manera tan hostil en que lo había hecho minutos antes.

—Es un viaje de negocios —comenzó la chica en un tono serio y jugueteando con la taza de té de Ron—. Lo he estado planeando desde hace meses, mucho antes de lo del embarazo. Y bueno, tendré que viajar en quince días a Estados Unidos y quedarme ahí, pero a Ron le preocupa que pueda haber un problema con el bebé si uso un translador para ir a un lugar tan lejano. Yo ya lo consulté con mi medimago y me dijo que mientras no hiciera mucha magia semanas antes, no habría problema. Pero... —y fue todo lo que dijo, dejando la idea a medias y mirando a su novio con tristeza y un poco de arrepentimiento. Ron la miró de la misma manera y la tomó de la mano antes de dirigir su mirada a Harry.

—Pero esa no es ninguna garantía de que no vaya a suceder nada durante el viaje. Además no me siento muy a gusto que ande sola por allá hasta fin de mes o poco más. ¡Y qué pasa si te suben a esa cosa!

Hermione soltó la mano de su novio para sobarse el rostro tratando de ocultar su repentina exasperación. Al parecer "esa cosa" era otro tema que también habían discutido mucho.

—Ron, ya te he dicho _cientos_de veces que no me van a subir a "esa cosa", no es como si fueran a tener un promocional fuera de la nave para que se suba todo aquel que lo desee.

Harry casi escupió su jugo ante la palabra "nave" y como consecuencia terminó atragantándose un poco y se perdió de las siguientes palabras intercambiadas entre sus amigos mientras tosía y sentía los pequeños golpes de Ron sobre su espalda.

—Esperen, esperen —interrumpió Harry después de recuperarse de su pequeño atragantamiento y sin detenerse a escuchar en qué parte de la nueva discusión iban—. ¿De qué nave estás hablando, Hermione?

La muchacha lo miró sumamente ofendida por la interrupción y por la clara indiferencia a lo que había estado diciendo.

—Pues de una nave muggle, por supuesto —respondió con obviedad—. Bien sabes que en el mundo muggle no hay tal cosa.

—Lo sé, pero a lo que me refiero es a qué nave te estás refiriendo.

—Bueno, primero que nada, no es precisamente una nave, sino un transbordador, pero los muggles suelen llamarlos de la misma manera sólo por el hecho de que los dos viajan al espacio y que además pueden ser tripulados, a diferencia de la mayoría de los satélites que son manejados desde la tierra a través de...

—Hermione, lo estás haciendo de nuevo —dijo Ron tranquilamente y prestando de nueva cuenta su completa atención a la comida en su plato. La chica le lanzó un pequeño gruñido pero pareció entender lo que su novio le decía porque le sonrió a Harry un poco apenada.

—Sí bueno, es un transbordador llamado Endeavour y el cual ha viajado ya varias veces al espacio para hacer estudios, y pues, en dos semanas será su último viaje y como uno de mis jefes tiene contacto con la NASA y mucho interés en el proyecto, decidió contactarse con el Ministerio de Magia de allá y pues participaremos aunque de una manera muy pasiva, más como observadores de cómo se involucra el pequeño grupo de magos integrantes del proyecto en todo el asunto de la tecnología muggle.

Decir que Hermione lucía emocionada sobre el dichoso proyecto era poco. Harry pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos conforme le iba explicando el tema y pudo sentir cómo se formaba una burbuja de culpa en su pecho al recordar haber visto un brillo parecido en los ojos platinados de Draco la noche anterior. Su novio realmente quería unirse a todo aquel proyecto, por más que Harry le costara comprender el súbito interés del otro en el asunto, y, aunque sus métodos para proponerle involucrarse en aquella loca aventura, no habían sido los mejores, ahora Harry podía entender un poco más la actitud del rubio la noche anterior. Draco siempre hacía las cosas así cuando realmente estaba interesado por algo, él no era de las personas que se detenía a pensar en qué estaba bien o no cuando se trataba de conseguir algo que realmente quería. ¡Merlín! Había veces en las que Harry podía asegurar que el sentido de ética de su novio estaba completamente atrofiado. Pero aunque aquello solía exasperarle muchas veces, también era algo que amaba de él. Y sí, Draco se había equivocado la noche anterior, pero también se había disculpado, _realmente_disculpado, porque también Harry sabía cuándo el chico sentía o no arrepentimiento por las cosas que podía decir y que no siempre eran de lo más adecuado. Esta vez el menor de los Malfoy había mostrado verdadero arrepentimiento.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Ron pasando una de sus manos frente a él intentando atraer su atención. Al parecer se había desconectado del mundo—. Hey, ¿todo bien?

—Eh sí, claro. Lo siento. ¿Qué decías... Hermione? —Y fue cuando se dio cuenta que la chica ya no estaba sentada frente a él. "Oh" En verdad se había metido mucho en sus pensamientos esta vez.

—Acaba de ir al baño. Ya se me hacía raro que no hubiera ido antes, lleva dos semanas con los síntomas del embarazo matutinos y ya nos estamos acostumbrando, bueno, creo que sólo yo, seguro ella no. No veo a nadie acostumbrándose a sentir ascos y nauseas todas las mañanas. —El chico se levantó de la mesa y después de llevar su plato y el de Harry (el de Hermione seguía intacto) a la cocina, se retiró al baño para ver en qué podía ayudar a su novia.

Harry espero a que la chica perdiera el color verdoso de su rostro para pedirle un gran favor.

* * *

><p>Draco arrastraba el carrito del supermercado entre los anaqueles y observaba casi indiferentemente la sección de cereales. Aunque no era la primera vez que iba de compras a un centro muggle, sí era la primera vez que lo hacía completamente solo. Pero después de haber esperado en vela casi toda la noche a que regresara Harry y de darse cuenta que tampoco llegaría para desayunar, decidió dejar de parecer un Gryffindor patético y lamentarse en la soledad del departamento y salir a hacer algo útil. Hubiera querido que "algo útil" no involucrara una labor que, por más que hubiera renunciado a muchas cosas catalogadas como "de la alta sociedad", seguía considerandolas dignas de un empleado y no de él. Lo malo fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la alacena y el refrigerador se encontraban en un estado muy deporable y, como no tenían ningun empleado o un elfo que hiciera las compras, entonces decidió hacerlo por si mismo. Sí, Draco Malfoy también podía ir a un supermercado muggle sin perder su dignidad en el proceso. No, señor.<p>

—¿No sabes por cuál decidirte, verdad? —una voz masculina lo regresó al mundo real y giró el rostro para encontrarse con un joven que media aproximadamente lo mismo con él, moreno y ojos color miel.

"Joder, por qué siempre tienen que ser morenos los que me coquetan" no pudo evitar pensar antes de alzar una ceja de manera desdeñosa y contestarle:

—¿Discula? —no siempre tenía la oportunidad de aplicar su encantador tono frío y aristocrático... de acuerdo, _siempre_tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero algo que disfrutaba muchísimo.

La sonrisa que intentaba ser coqueta y seductora ("Oh, por favor, Harry puede hacerlo mil veces mejor y eso que suele sacar su lado más torpe al momento de coquetear en vez del más seductor") se desvaneció un poco ante la altanería mostrada por Draco.

—Eh... decía que no es tan fácil decidirse por un cereal, ya sabes, habiendo tantos —sonrió el muchacho intentando sonar encantador y Draco quiso darle un puñetazo en el rostro, la sonrisa del otro terminó por desaparecer—. Ammm... normalmente para mí lo es.

Draco bufó.

—¿Cereal? ¿En serio? —preguntó engreídamente— ¿Pretendes coquetearme hablando sobre _cereales_?

El chico frunció el ceño pero no contestó nada por lo que Draco sólo agregó una última cosa antes de retirarse.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta: no. No es dificil decidirse por uno, solamente estaba considerando si llevar el favorito de mi _novio_o no. —examinó brevemente el cereal favorito de Harry y terminó por alejarse sin tomar la caja de cartón y sin volver a mirar al muchacho deteniendose hasta llegar al pasillo de licores.

"Maldito Harry" pensó Draco escogiendo la mejor botella de whisky que vio, gruñendo para sus interiores—porque un Malfoy jamás hacía semejante ruido en un lugar público, incluso si ese lugar resultaba estar repleto de muggles—, él solía disfrutar cuando alguien coqueteaba con él, y no era que se metiera en ese juego, no, realemente no se veía capaz de engañar a Harry; sino que le encantaba sentirse adorado, admirado, observado. Después de todo era un Malfoy, ¿no?

Pero no, ahora con aquel pleito, lo último que necesitaba era algun mocoso muggle _moreno_y _torpe_que viniera a recordarle con sus estupidos intentos de galantería, a su propio moreno y torpe novio que no se había dignado en aparecer en casa toda la noche y mañana. No, no estaba de humor para disfrutar ser admirado y observado.

Harry se levantó rapidamente del sillón en el momento que escuchó la cerradura de la puerta principal ser abierta, Draco entró al departamento y se quedó congelado a medio camino de cerrar la entrada al ver que el otro ya había regresado. Por un momento pareció que todo se había detenido ya que los dos no dijeron nada, no se movieron del lugar donde estaban y se quedaron mirando a los ojos sin expresar realmente nada más allá que ansiedad y un poco de expectativa. Fue Draco el primero en hablar y moverse.

—Hola —dijo en un tono que en cualquier otra persona hubiera criticado de patéticamente dulce. Hacia media hora había planeado mil escenarios donde mostraría su mayor desprecio y arrogancia ante su novio en el momento que por fin lo viera y sin importarle que él hubiera causado la pelea. ¿Ahora? Ahora todo eso parecía olvidado y una ansiedad casi dolorosa se ubicó en su pecho, un temor que no parecía caber en todo su cuerpo lo invadió por completo "¿Y si ha venido a terminar todo de manera definitiva?" tragó saliva sintiéndo que aquel simple movimiento parecía costarle diez veces más de lo normal en realizar. "¿Y si lo perdi? ¿Y si decide regresar con la Weasley? ¡Merlín, no! Con todos menos con esa rata pelirroja, por favor".

—Siempre has sido el más melodramático de los dos, ¿lo sabías? —preguntó Harry acercandose a él con una sonrisa divertida. Draco se sorprendió un poco. ¿Había dicho todo aquello en voz alta y sin darse cuenta?— Hasta acá puedo escuchar todos tus pensamientos, Draco —dijo el chico ubicandose a medio metro frente a él, iba a continuar con discurso cuando se percató de las bolsas que el otro llevaba en la mano—. ¿Fuiste de compras al mercado? ¿Tú solo?... ¿Es una botella de Whiskey?

Aquella fue la señal que lo hizo reaccionar.

—¿Así eres de elocuente todo el tiempo o sólo pierdes la capacidad de expresarte comprensiblemente cuando me tienes enfrente? —preguntó el rubio con fingida arrogancia.

En vez de responderle con algun comentario que igualara el tono de Draco, Harry terminó por cerrar el espacio entre los dos y se apoderó de la boca del otro con un demandante beso que fue respondido inmediatamente. Sin dejar de responder el beso, que ahora se estaba tornando cada vez más apasionado, Draco caminó hacia la cocina donde colocó sin ningun cuidado las bolsas con las compras para por fin colocar sus manos sobre Harry y robarle el control del beso. Sin despegarse de la barra de marmól que dividía la cocina de la sala, Harry comenzó a explorar con sus manos la espalda de Draco, el otro gimió en medio del beso cuando sintió los dedos fríos de su novio subir por dejabo de su camisa.

—Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? —dijo Draco cuando rompieron el beso por falta de aire, sus manos estaban ocupadas en desabrochar los botones de la camisa del Harry mientras besaba su cuello y el muchacho sólo le respondió con un gemido de placer. —¿Me dices melodramático? Tú te largaste cual reina del drama sin detenerte a pensar lo imbécil que estabas siendo.

Harry soltó una pequeña risa y mordió "ligeramente fuerte" el lóbulo del rubio que se estremeció ante la sensación.

—Sí, bueno, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo imbécil que _tú_estabas siendo —le contestó sin despegar sus labios de su oído y moviendose lo suficiente para que el otro terminara de quitarle la camisa.

Draco lo besó en los labios con más pasión que antes y presionando al otro sobre la división de mármol de la cocina. Harry soltó un pequeño chillido ante el contraste de su piel caliente y sudorosa con la frialdal de la piedra lisa pero se olvidó de aquello en el momento que sintió que las caderas de Draco se ajustaban a las suyas y comenzaban un vaivén de fricción y placer.

—Lo admito, Harry. Cuando estoy contigo suelo decir cada estupidez. Culpa tuya, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto.

Dos días después, Harry recibió una lechuza cuando estaba a punto de salir de su oficina en el Ministerio de Magia, después de leer la carta soltó un pequeño suspiro de alegría. Todo estaba listo, ahora sólo faltaba platicar con Draco. No estaba nervioso, para nada, sino que no sabía cómo se tomaría las cosas cuando supiera todo el plan que había armado, pero sobre todo _quién_lo había planeado de esa manera. Porque Ron le había pedido explícitamente que no se detuviera en exclamar el autor de la idea. Aquello iba a costarle una noche bajo el completo dominio de Draco... No que se estuviera quejando.

—¿Draco? —preguntó Harry casualmente mientras los dos cenaban en la tranquilidad del departamento esa misma noche. El muchacho sólo levantó un poco la cabeza en señal de que lo escuchaba pero sin despegar su mirada de la sección de economía de _El__Profeta__—__._¿Hasta cuándo de darán tus vacaciones en el banco?

Draco frunció el ceño y finalmente levantó la mirada del periódico.

—Estamos en Mayo, Harry. Sabes perfectamente que hasta Agosto me las dan... ¿por qué? —preguntó, como siempre, con desconfianza. Harry bajó la mirada hacia su spaguetti y jugó un momento con la comida.

—Sólo quería saber si... —se encogió de hombros como quitandole importancia al asunto—. Bueno, si había manera de que pudieras pedirlas por adelantado. Digamos para... ¿la próxima semana?

El ceño de Draco se frunció aún más y eso ya era decir mucho.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó cerrando el diario y colocándolo sobre una de sus piernas sabiendo que aquello avecinaba una conversación larga.

Harry respiró hondo y rindiendose alzó la mirada.

—Pues porque el quince planeo tomar un vuelo a Estados Unidos y tú te vas conmigo.

—¿Tomar un vue...? ¡Qué! —casi gritó al caer en la cuenta de lo que el otro estaba hablando. Harry sonrió en señal de respuesta y Draco se quedó mudo por varios segundos sin poder recuperarse de la sorpresa y sin siquiera entenderlo todo por completo—. Pero... ¿cómo? Harry, sabes que no tenías que hacerlo, te lo dije, fue una tontería mía y actué como imbécil cuando te lo pedí...

—Sí, dices estupideces cuando estás conmigo, lo recuerdo —recitó el muchacho divertidamente pero el otro sólo se puso más serio y negó con la cabeza.

—Harry no...

—¡Hey, no pasa nada! Si lo estoy haciendo es porque realmente quiero y no porque me vea obligado a ello o nada por el estilo —explicó sin dejar de sonreir y tomando la mano que Draco tenía colocada sobre la mesa y apretandola ligeramente, pero aún así el rubio no dejó de negar y mirarlo con seriedad y pesadumbrez.

—No era necesario que...

—Lo sé.

—Déjame terminar, por favor —le pidió impacientemente y Harry temió que ahora a Draco se le ocurriera actuar de ofendido por todo aquello y volvieran a sucumbir en una pelea—. Mira, sé que soy _pésimo_para pedir disculpas y todo eso, pero hablo en serio cuando digo que lamento todo aquello. Jamás quise tratarte como un acceso VIP a la NASA ni a ningun otro lugar. Y sé que tengo la mala costumbre de ponerme caprichoso de vez cuando, pero quiero que sepas que no suelo hacerlo de manera inconciente. Bueno, al menos no cuando se trata de tus sentimientos ni tu comodidad.

—No te preocupes, Draco. Lo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Y te agradezco que me digas todo eso. Pero también acepto mi parte de culpa. No debi haberme exaltado de esa manera, mucho menos insinuar que sólo me estabas utilizando. De hecho fui algo cruel al insinuar eso cuando perfectamente sé que no lo harías.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada sabiendo que las disculpas ya estaban de sobra, momentos después Harry volvió a hablar pero ahora de forma más alegre y tranquila, haciendo que el ambiente entre los dos se relajara considerablemente.

—En fin, ni siquiera te he mencionado todo el asunto. Primero que nada, no se podrá que nos metamos al transbordador ese como sea que se llame. Es prácticamente imposible que lo hagamos a tan poco tiempo del viaje, de hecho, creo que incluso si me hubiera tratado de involucrar en el proyecto desde un principio, no lo hubiera podido conseguir. Pero no te desanimes que lo que sí haremos es ver el despegue del transbordador desde un planetario mágico especial que tienen en la NASA y bueno, es como tener asientos de primera.

—Me parece muy bien, Harry. En serio que sí... amm... ¿qué es un planetario mágico? —preguntó un poco avergonzado por no saber algo sobre su propio mundo, pero seguramente aquello era algpun invento de los magos de América. A diferencia que en Europa, en América, los magos tenían una conección más estrecha con la vida contemporanea de los muggles, llenas de avances tecnológicos y demás.

—Ahhh... Hermione me lo explicó cuando lo mencionó pero realmente no le entendi muy bien, mejor se lo preguntas tú mismo...

—¿Granger? —interrogó abruptamente— ¿Qué tiene que ver Granger en todo esto?

Harry se golpeó mentalmente por haber soltado la información antes de tiempo.

—Bueno, esa es la segunda parte del plan —Draco alzó una ceja insitandolo a continuar—. Hermione irá con nosotros a Estados Unidos.

—Hermione... —repitió inconscientemente e intentando procesar la información con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

—... amm y Ron.

—Y R-la comadreja —Su mirada se oscureció un poco y Harry tragó en seco—. ¿Y a qué se debe que vayamos a tener tan _encantadora_compañía?

—Hermione fue la que nos consiguió la entrada a la NASA, Draco, así que mejor ahorrate tus protestas —advirtió Harry con un tono que no admitía burlas ni comentarios hirientes contra sus dos amigos y Draco no lo hizo.

—Vaya, pues qué buen gesto de su parte.

—Sí... oh, antes que lo olvide. Viajaremos en avión, ya sabes, esos artefactos muggles que transportan personas por el cielo.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de una manera muy cómica.

—¡Qué! —Realmente no había planeado que su voz saliera tan humillantemene chillona pero con semejante sorpresa no pudo evitarlo.

—¡Oh, vamos, Draco! No me digas que ahora resulta que le tienes miedo a volar. Si amas el Quiddicth. ¡Incluso querías subirte a esa cosa e irte al viajar por el universo! Un avión no es nada si lo comparas con eso. Además, según las estadisticas, es más posible que uno sufra un accidente volando en una escoba que viajando en un avión.

Draco no dijo nada, ni siquiera sobre el hecho de que no era un imbécil como para que se creyera que hubiesen estadisticas donde compararan un avión con una escoba mágica.

* * *

><p>—Jamás, ¿me escuchas, Harrry? <em>Jamás<em>me vuelvo a subir a esa cosa en toda mi vida. ¡Es mortal! —se quejó Draco cuando por fin habían aterrizado en el aeropuerto principal de Florida en Estados Unidos luego de trece largas horas de viaje.

—Oh, ¿el pequeño hurón se asustó por un poco de torbulencia?

—Cállate, comadreja. Yo no soy el que se vomitó dos minutos después de que hubieramos despegado.

—Por si lo olvidaste, Malfoy: mi novia está embarazada.

—¿Y eso qué? ¿Acaso comparten el vientre o qué?

—¡Mira tú...!

—¡Chicos! Cuando terminen de jugar a "quién es un puntito más inmaduro que el otro", ¿les molestaría tomar sus maletas y acompañarnos a mi y a Harry al taxi? —los interrumpió una malhumurada Hermione. Harry, a su lado, se divertía de la escena que se estaba formando entre su novio y su mejor amigo.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, los cuatro muchachos estaban a punto de colapsar del cansancio. Por suerte en Estados Unidos aún era quince de Mayo por lo que todavía tenían todo el día para reponerse del viaje aunque no mucho tiempo para acostumbrarse al brusco cambio de horario. Luego de colocar las maletas en el closet, Draco se acostó en la cama matrimonial donde Harry había caído rendido al momento de entrar a la habitación y ahora ya estaba profundamente dormido. Acurrucándose al cuerpo de su novio, Draco navegó en un profundo sueño.

Cinco horas después, el perturbador sonido del teléfono los despertó y Harry contestó con una voz rasposa y que indicaba que no había descansado lo suficiente. Draco estaba a punto de volver a dormir pero el otro muchacho comenzó a zarandearlo por el hombro.

—Vamos, Draco, levantate. Dice Hermione que en media hora cerrarán el restaurante del hotel, anda, no quiero que al rato andemos vagabundeando por la ciudad en busca de alimentos.

—No hambre. Sueño. Cállate —contestó el rubio sin abrir los ojos y abrazando fuertemente la almohada, a diferencia que el moreno, él no había podido pegar ojo durante las trece horas que había durado el viaje en el avión y su cuerpo le exigia descanso y él se lo daría. Así de simple.

Harry se dio por vencido cuando Draco comenzó a roncar suavemente y decidió ir solo al restaurante, con suerte podria subir algo para que el "pequeño durmiente" comiera más tarde.

* * *

><p>El planetario espacial mágico era... impresionante. Aunque Granger, de acuerdo: <em>Hermione<em>le había explicado detalladamente cómo sería aquel lugar desde donde presenciarían el despegue del transbordador, la descripción no se acercaba ni por poco a la inmenza realidad. Draco y Harry caminaban sobre el lugar observando los enormes aparatos, tantos mágicos como muggles. Los dos muchachos, al igual que Ron, iban vestidos con unos ridículos uniformes de cuerpo completo. Al parecer, Hermione sólo había logrado meterlos en aquel lugar haciendolos pasar como empleados muggles del Ministerio de Magia en Londrés y que estaban ahí para realizar un supuesto estudio sobre aquel último viaje del transbordador Endeavour. Además, con eso habían podido justificar el viaje en avión que había servido para asegurar la salud de Hermione y el bebé sin que ésta tuviera que faltar al evento quedándose en Europa.

Aunque el lugar era inmenso, Draco supuso que al menos había un aproximado de setenta personas que en aquel momento, al igual que Harry y él, se encontraban caminando entre la enorme maquinaria que se complementaba un telescopio gigantesco. Algunos miraban asombrados todo a su alrededor, y otros solamente conversabam mientras esperaban que la hora de que el techo que los separaba de ver el espacio hacia donde sería lanzado el transbordador, se abriera. Ron se les unió minutos después cuando un grupo de hombres y mujeres llegaron y se unieron al equipo de trabajo de Hermione.

—¿Han escuchado cómo hablan? —preguntó Ron con un poco de burla— Es tan extraño.

Draco se mordió la lengua para no responder con un comentario mordáz, le había prometido a Harry que no pelearía con la comadreja, aunque también le había advertido que si el otro comenzaba, él continuaría. Harry sólo le había dicho que era un "niñato de lo peor".

Los tres se sentaron en un banco en el extremo derecho del planetario mágico, Harry y Ron planeaban un itinerario para las próximas dos semanas que tendrían libre en aquel país desconocido y Draco intentaba no lucir aburrido. Le hubiera gustado seguir curiosando por el lugar pero habían dado la orden de que ahora sólo los empleados del lugar podían estar entre las máquinas. Después de varios minutos, todas las luces principales fueron apagadas y un silencio cargado de emoción y expectación, llenó el lugar de manera inmediata, la recargadera del banco comenzó a inclinarse hacia atrás y unas pequeñas barras aparecieron bajo sus pies para que estos no quedaran colgando en el aire, lo mismo sucedió detrás de sus cabezas, aunque, a diferencia de las otras, éstas estaban acolchonadas. El techo de metal y con forma redonda comenzó a abrirse dejando en su lugar la impresionante imagen del espacio exterior con una claridad y cercanía que jamás había visto. Hermione le había explicado brevemente que aquello sería parecido a la réplica del cielo exterior que se mostraba en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, pero que en el planetario mágico en vez de ser una réplica sobre un techo, se trataba de una cápsula de vidrio que contenía un hechizo potente y que permitía realizar una especie de "zoom" sobre el espacio exterior, aislando las luces de la tierra para que así se pudiera ver todo con una precisión extraordinaria. Draco sintió estremecerse ante aquella imponente visión, era como si estuviese fuera del globo terraqueo. Sintió la cabeza de Harry apoyarse en su hombro y Draco tomó su mano y la sostuvo sobre su vientre.

De repente. Una luz casi cegadora apareció del lado izquierdo de la cápsula y fue avanzando hacia el centro de la imagen, conforme la luz disminuía, pudieron visualizar al transbordador que parecía romper el impresionante panorama del cielo con su sublime imperfección humana. El zoom de la cápsula fue disminuyendo y mostrando a una escala mayor el avance del transbordador que fue encogiendose ante sus ojos mientras se introducía más en el mar de estrellas y luces espaciales.

Lo que quedó en la mente de Draco fue la magnitud, lo infinito del universo que parecía burlarse de lo minúsculo que era el ser humano. Una pequeña sensasión de vértigo comenzó a crearse en su pecho y estuvo a punto de levantarse y salir de aquel lugar pero, por suerte, la cápsula volvió a ser cerrada por el techo y las luces volvieron a ser encedidas así como los bancos regresaron a su posición inicial. No fue hasta que soltó la mano de Harry que Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Harry mirandolo con preocupación, él sólo asintió con la cabeza ya que en ese momento no confiaba en la firmeza de su voz. Señaló los baños con una de sus manos y se dirigió hacia allá sin esperar respuesta del otro.

Harry observó a Draco salir del baño de caballeros quince minutos después pero en vez de dirigirse a donde ahora todos se encontraban conversando alegremente y disfrutando de la barra de botanas y bebidas, se fue hacia uno de los pequeños balcones del planetario mágico. Luego de varios segundos de indecisión, el moreno también se dirigió hacaie el mismo lugar.

Draco se encontraba apoyado en el barandal del balcón y miraba el cielo, desde esta posición no se veía tan inmenso e imponente que como se había visto desde la cápsula, pero no por eso había olvidado todas esas sensaciones que lo invadieron conforme había observado el transbordador ser tragado por el universo.

—¿Draco? —llamó la voz de Harry y al otro realmente no le sorprendió que lo hubiera seguido hasta ahí. Sabía que se había comportado un tanto inquieto y que había levantado la preocupación de su novio— ¿Qué sucedió?

Por un momento no dijo nada porque no encontraba las palabras para describirlo. Pero después decidió hablar:

—Vértigo —fue lo único que pudo decir. Harry se colocó a su lado, hombro con homrbo y lo miró con más confusión y preocupaión que antes. Draco lo intentó de nuevo—. Desde pequeño he estado acostumbrado a la astronomía, incluso antes de que ingresara a Hogwarts yo ya había aprendido a utilizar un telescopio. Tengo una tía de Francia que siempre ha tenido un particular interés por el estudio de los planetas así que cada que la visitaba recibía pequeñas clases sobre el tema.

Harry no supo qué decir porque... porque sinceramente no estaba entendiendo lo que Draco quería hacerle ver. El joven bajó un poco la mirada y después volvió a alzarla hacia el cielo, pero ahora con una intensidad que muy pocas veces mostraba.

—De todas las veces en tantos años que he visto el espacio a través de un telescopio o que he mirado al cielo en una noche de luna llena, esta es la primera vez que _realmente_vi el universo, Harry. Jamás lo había visto como hoy, jamás había analizado lo infinito que es. —Sus manos habían comenzado a temblar de nueva cuenta, incluso su voz se había quebrado pero no por llanto, sino por algo más, porque no podía sostener con las palabras lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro. Harry tomó una de sus manos temblorosas asustado del comportamiento del otro—. Somos tan jodidamente pequeños, tan insignificantes. No somos _nada_comparados con todo lo que hay allá y ese también es el problema, ¿qué diablos hay allá afuera? Todo es tan... es que. —Negó con la cabeza y no dijo nada por otros segundos aunque apretó aún más la mano de Harry—. Somos tan frágiles, tan destructibles que una piedra podría destruirnos siendo lanzada correctamente.

Harry no pudo soportar más aquel lapso deprimente y filosófico. O tal vez sólo filosófico, ¿pero desde cuando la filosofía había dejado de ser deprimente? Era imposible filosofar sobre la vida, el mundo, el ser humano y su condición sin caer en la conciencia de la deprimente realidad. El muchacho tomó al otro por los hombros y lo giró, tal vez un poco bruscramente, hacia él, atrayendo inmediatamente su atención.

—Hey, hablame. Ya entendi, me sé esa metáfora de "tan pequeños como hormigas" y está bien, lo somos. ¿Pero qué sucede? ¿A qué viene todo este comportamiento, Draco? Tú no eres así y lo sabes.

Draco lo miró con derrota.

—Tal vez ese es el problema, Harry. No he sido lo mejor muchas veces. He actuado como un imbécil tantas veces. He discriminado a otros como si fuese mejor que ellos, cuando realmente soy uno más del montón. Mago o no, uno más —Draco parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, como si aquella epifanía le hubiese traído una oscuridad sofocante.

Harry tomó el rostro del otro y fijó su mirada en la del otro sin perder contacto cuando comenzó a acariciar con sus pulgares la parte trasera de sus oídos. Intentó transmitirle tranquilidad con su mirada porque sabía que en ese momento las palabras no funcionarían, y aunque el otro pareció luchar consigo mismo por unos momentos, después lo miró como si ya no se encontrara perdido, como si en aquellos dos ojos verdes se hubiera encontrado de nuevo. Y así fue para Draco.

—Lo lamento —dijo el rubió sonriendo un poco avergonzado.

—No, Draco. Tienes razón en mucho de lo que dijiste, pero si comienzas a colocar todo en una sóla botella terminarás ahogandote. Sí, el universo es un enorme plato y nosotros somos sólo una morusa insignificante. ¿Y eso qué? Seguimos aqui, vivos, respirando. Seguro es por algo, ¿no? —endulzó su voz al agregar lo último—: Y sí, cometiste muchos errores, pero también los has ido reparando. _Eso_es lo que debería importante, no lo otro.

Se miraron sin decir nada y Draco asintió levemente.

—Eres un cursi, Potter. Un cursi sin remedio, ¿lo sabías?

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada y abrazó al rubio por la cintura y atrayendolo para quedar totalmente pegados. Draco, que era el más alto de los dos, colocó sus dos brazos sobre los hombros del muchacho. Compartieron un pequeño beso y despupes, Harry le dijo con una sonrisa:

—Sí, lo soy. Y aprendí del mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

Draco llegó a su oficina en Gringotts y le pidió a su secretaria que no le pasara ninguna llamada y que no lo interrumpiera, ella intentó decirle algo pero él la ignoró. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recargó sobre ella cerrando los ojos y soltando un largo respiro, cuando los abrió se dio cuenta que Harry estaba sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó con sorpresa, el muchacho se encogió de hombros y se levantó para acercarse a él y saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla.

—Quería saber cómo te había ido.

Draco volvió a respirar fuertemenete.

—No lo sé, bien, supongo. Lucius se fue a los cinco minutos. Pero mi mamá y yo pudimos hablar, no fue como antes pero, no sé, se sintió bien.

Harry sonrió dulcemente y lo abrazó por la cintura.

—Me alegra que así fuera. Aunque lamento que Lucius no te hubiera dado ninguna oportunidad.

Draco se rió liberando un poco de la tensión que sentía detrás de sus hombros. En la noche le exigiría un buen masaje a Harry.

—Por supuesto que me la dio: se presentó, jamás creía que iría. Me sorprendió que lo hiciera. Y ni siquiera discutimos, simplemente me saludó y me preguntó cómo iban mis negocios y que si por lo menos el techo donde _vivimos_al menos ya nos pertenecía legalmente, creo que piensa que me pagan una miseria aquie en el banco. Después se excusó con un pretexto estúpido y se largó.

—Vaya. ¿Realmente te habló en plural cuando te preguntó lo del departamento? —preguntó Harry comenzando a juguetear con un mechon rubio que caía sobre la mejilla derecha de Draco.

—Síp. Fue una manera de finalmente reconocer lo nuestro. Y si me lo preguntas, no esperaba una reconciliación llena de lágrimas y abrazos y todas esas cosas que adoras ver en las películas.

Harry no dijo nada y lo miró un momento, después recargó su cabeza en el espacio entre el hombro y cuello de Draco y los dos se quedaron así por varios minutos, simplemente disfrutando la presencia del otro.

Cuando habían regresado del viaje a Estados Unidos, Harry creyó que toda esa nueva mentalidad de Draco sobre intentar rectificar sus errores, se desvanecería con la monotonía de la vida y los problemas diarios a los que se tenían que enfrentar diariamente. Pero no había sido así, y ni siquiera era como si Draco súbitamente se hubiera convertido en una nueva persona totalmente diferente, no, seguía siendo el mismo, con comentarios sarcásticos e ingeniosos, aquel que disfrutaba burlarse de las personas, ese que se quejaba continuamente en el día para después mandarlo todo a la mierda con su actitud Malfoy. Pero también había un nuevo comportamiento que demostraba que todo lo que había dicho aquella noche en el planetario mágico seguía en su mente. De repente, cuando había tenido un día pesado en el banco y su humor era insoportable, su mirada se perdía por varios segundos para después tranquilizarse y olvidarse de los problemas que tenía en el trabajo y sugerirle a Harry que vieran alguna película acurrucados en el sillón de la sala. A veces, simplemente le gustaba que salieran los dos a caminar por los extremos de la ciudad y disfrutar de la tranquilidad que había a su alrededor y respirar aire fresco. Otras, parecía que se convertía en un adolescente que vivía la plenitud de la revolución hormonal y se la pasaban todo el fin de semana sin salir del departamento, ni de la cama. Más que nada, la nueva actitud de Draco estaba llena de pequeños detalles que le mostraban a Harry que estaba más consciente de todo lo que tenía, de lo que eran, de lo corta que la vida es y que no pensaba desperdiciar el tiempo en tonterías, y no, no había dejado de pelear a Ron o negarse a asistir a las mega reuniones de los Weasley. Draco simplemente había aprendido a vivir.

—¿Te he dicho que tengo mucho tiempo fantaseando sobre hacerlo aquí en mi oficina? —le preguntó Draco con una voz seductora y para hacer énfasis a su preguntá le dio un pequeño empujón con su cadera haciendole ver lo exitado que ya estaba.

Harry se limitó a reirse.

**FIN**


End file.
